Sealing bands are often used in sealing jaw arrangements in a counter jaw of a packaging machine, for providing a smooth and even counter pressure against e.g. a heating jaw. The exact shape of the sealing band, or sealing dolly, is important since it affects the quality of the sealings. If the sealings are not of good quality, liquid food packages may leak and the sterility of the packages may be jeopardised. The sealing band is a spare part that is replaced often at regular intervals. It is hence desirable that this exchange is easy yet facilitates that the sealing band is installed correctly.